Winchesters in Stark tower
by StarGirl05
Summary: When witches cast a spell, Sam and Dean are sent into a world where comic book characters are real. Civil War never happened
1. Wait, What!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Avengers if I did I would not be writing Fan fiction**

 **Nobody's POV**

" Is the spell ready yet so we can send the hunters to our counterparts?" a witch asked.

"Yes, soon we will never have to deal with those meddling Winchesters again. Are they still unconscious?" another witch said.

"Yes, and they will be for a while." They began the spell. Then the chanting stopped. In a golden flash, the brothers were gone.

 **Tony's POV**

Of course we had to get called in on a mission involving witches. And of course it had to happen with Steve Rogers too. I have nothing against the man, but where he is so far behind, it can be annoying. After we killed the witches, I discovered two men tied up. I radio Steve." I have found two hostages, but they are unconscious. " Steve came to where I was and radioed for a doctor.

 **About 5 hours later**

I had the boys put in the same room. Now I have been waiting for maybe 3 hours for them to wake up. Thankfully one of them stirred and opened his eyes.

 **Dean's POV**

I wake up slowly to the sound of a heart monitor beeping. As I open my eyes I see a man staring at me. I ask," Where is my brother? "

The man says," My name is Tony, and what does your brother look like. What is your name?"

I say,"My name is Dean Winchester, and my brother Sam has chin length dirty blonde hair with bangs, is a good 4 inches taller than me..." Tony looked like he was trying not to laugh. He says," Look to your left." I look to see Sam asleep in a hospital bed. "Where am I" I ask.

"You are in New York City, in a Shield hospital."

"Ok ... Who are you?" Sam says. I turn to my left to see him awake and confused.

Tony says," I'm Tony Stark."


	2. No way!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Avengers**

 **Dean's POV**

This man is crazy. Wait, not again. I groan to Sam, " Not again. " Sam looks at me strange, then apparently realizes what I said. He says to "Tony", "Sir...Tony Stark is a comic book character... Wait more importantly. How did we get here?"

"Tony" responds, " We found you guys tied up in a house with witches. And no we are not crazy. My name is Tony Stark." Sam and I share a look. Then I say," Who is we. We kinda know how we got here... but you will probably think we are the crazy ones."

Tony says," We is the Avengers and tell me, with how the day has went, anything is possible. "

Sam decided to explain, " We think the witches may have sent us to an alternative universe. We know this because where we are from, you guys don't exist outside a comic book. This has happened before though. Sadly, we have to wait for someone from our universe brings us back so it might take a while. "

" I'll be right back."

After he leaves a nurse comes in. She sees us awake and checks our vital signs. Soon she walks out.

 **Tony POV**

I go and get Wanda. I see she is sitting and reading a book. I say," Wanda can you come help me with something." She raises an eyebrow but comes.


	3. Come on!

**I don't own Supernatural or Avengers**

 **Tony's POV**

As Wanda and I walk into the hospital room, she tales one look at the boys and gives me a weird look. I ask them to tell her what they told me.

After they tell her she looks at me and says,"They aren't lying."

"How do you know that? Not that I am lying, but still." Dean says.

"I can read your minds." Dean's eyes widen.

"What the..." Dean trails. Sam shakes his head.

"Dean..."

"So what are we going to do?" Tony asked.

Dean said, "Last time, someone had to bring us back so that could take a while."

Bruce walked in. He looked at them. They were looking like living death. Dean was pale, and Sam looks like he is going to pass out any minute.

Bruce said," Tony, Fury is going to interrogate them later today or tomorrow. May I speak to you to in the hall please."

We walk into the hall. He says,"They are about to pass out, let them rest. "

I go back in and tell them I am needed somewhere. I come back to check on them 15 minutes later. They are unconscious. They need the rest though.


	4. Not a chapter

**I am excepting beta requests.**

I would like someone to keep me on schedule, help me with grammer(proofreader), and help with ideas. If may not except your request if I read your story/stories and our writing styles don't mix. Please PM if you would beta.


End file.
